¿Nueva Jugadora?
by Florencia 69
Summary: Seigaku necesita una jugadora para seguir en las nacionales...¿ a quién elegiran?
1. Nueva Jugadora

Vaya, Inui nos quiere matar o entrenar?- Dijo Momoshiro tirado en el piso.

Que aun no te das cuenta? Matar!- Dijo Eiji con un tono serio.

Si, pero hay que aceptar que su jugo es muy bueno - Agrego Fuji

Debes estar bromeando- Dijo Eiji asustado.

Antes de que la combersación siguiera llegaron Tezuka y la Profesora

Sumire, con una cara de no muchos amigos.

Sumire miraba ,mientras el equipo se formaba.

Tenemos buenas y malas noticias- Dijo Sumire

La buena es que Inui dijo que han mejorado un 25 en solo una semana. Y la mala, es esto - Dijo mostrando un papel al equipo.

Una hoja?- Dijo Eiji

No, lo que hay en la hoja tonto - Dijo Momo

"...Y por eso tendra que haber una mujer en cada equipo que quiera estar en las nacionales, ella competira como cualquier hombre, y tendrá las mismas horas de práctica..."

Tendremos que escoger a una mujer del grupo Femenino de Tennis, hoy haremos las pruebas-

Dijo Tezuka interrumpiendo la lectura de los otros.

Y porque es mala noticia? - Pregunto Kawamura

Acaso sabes lom dificil que es encontrar una mujer tan buena como

para competir con jugadores de Fudomine, St. Rudolph y otros aún

más buenos- Dijo en tono severo.

Lo siento - Dijo timidamente (Ojala tubiera una raqueta en ese momento)

Que lindas! - No sabia que fueran tan hermosas las jugadoras de

Seigaku - Dijo Momo sonrojado.

Todos lo miraron con rabia, estaban hace 2 horas ahí, y ninguna podía competir nisiquera con un principiante de 7º año, eran muy malas. Estaban todos frustrados, ¿ como la harian? Si no tenian una buena jugadora perderian enseguida.

Ya se!Un celular? Quien tiene un celular?- Dijo Sumire asustando a todos.

Yo- Dijo Oishi pasandole su celular.

Sumire lo tomo y fue a llamar lejos de las canchas, cuando volvio tenia una sonrisa que podía imitar a la de Fuji-

Lo siento chicas, ya tenemos a una jugadora- Dijo mirando a las chicas.

Pero si aqui estan todas las jugadoras de tenis de Seigaku...- Dijo Oishi.

Ella se transferira - dijo Sumire dejando a todos boquiabiertos y sin poder decir nada.

Que aburrido - Dijo Eiji mirando al techo.

Señor Kikumaru , cuidado con lo que dice, yo lo oigo todo- Dijo el profesor enfurecido. Ahora lea , donde ibamos.

ehhhh...- Dijo mirando a Fuji

Pagina 56 , parrafo 3- dijo Syusuke riendose.

Toc-toc

Quien podrá ser ahora - dijo el profesor mirando hacia la puerta.

Buenos Días - Dijo una hermosa chica de cabello café y ojos verdes.

Ahh! Tu eres la chica nueva, perdon se me olvido, entra te presentaré.

Ella es Kaoru Miruko, viene de St. Rudolph, espero que la traten como se debe, ahora sientese Señorita Miruko - Dijo el profesor rapidamente.

El unico asiento libre era delante de Fuji y Eiji.

Ringg! El timbre sono y el profesor y los alumnos salieron corriendo de la sala, atropellando a Kaoru..

Buenos días, saludo a Fuji que la estaba mirando.

Buenos Días, ¿ Vienes de la St. Rudolph , no? Conoces a Yuuta Fuji?

- Pregunto ( Siempre pensando en Yuuta)

Yuuta? Si, es mi mejor amigo... tu... tu eres su hermano ¿no?

Una vez fui a su casa y te vi- Dijo Kaoru sonriendo.

Ah, no me acuerdo, pero que bien que conozcas a Yuuta, oye y

¿ Porque te cambiaste?- Pregunto

Una vieja amiga me llamo, dijo saliendo del salón.

_**Ojalá les haya gustado.**_

_**Estoy trabajando en el Proximo Capitulo .**_

_**Bye**_


	2. 1º Día

Y aquí esta !- Dijo Sumire enojada viendo que Kaoru se había retrasado

Perdone Profesora, Dijo Kaoru corriendo, es que no encontraba los vestidores de mujeres.

Miren, dijo mostrandole a todo el equipo, ella es Kaoru Miruko, nuestra nueva representante de Seigaku.

Que linda! Dijeron los de 7º , 8º, Momo y Eiji al unísono.

Profesora, dijo Tezuka con los brazos cruzados, ¿ podria hacerle unas pruebas ?

Claro, trata de integrarla al equipo y enseñale los horarios y eso yo tengo que irme ya.

Bueno profesora, dijo mientras veia como salia de las canchas.

Hubo un silencio un poco incómodo entre Tezuka y Kaoru, el la estaba mirando de pies a cabeza, no por nada personal, pero...¿ella? no se via como ninguna deportista, y no podia arriesgar el campeonato por una extraña.

Pobre chica, debe estar asustada por la mirada de Tezuka- Murmuro Momo a Inui.

Entonces...dijo Kaoru mirando directamente a Tezka, ¿ Tu eres el capitán? Es un gusto conocerte dijo brindandole la mano para saludar.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, ¿ la mano? y lo trato de tu? - pensaron.

Pero la respuesta del capitan fue aun más extraña, al darle la mano y presentarse, luego le dijo los horarios, y le ordeno a todos que dieran 25 vueltas para calentar.

Hola de nuevo - Dijo Fuji

Hola, no sabia que estabas en el equipo, dijo mirandolo mientras corria.

Todos los otros escuchaban desde atras.

Hola, yo soy Eiji- Dijo apresurandose.

Y yo Momo - ¿De que colegio vienes?- Pregunto.

Un gusto conocerlos Eji y Momo, vengo de St. Rudolph.- Dijo corriendo aun mas rapido.

Bien- ahora Miruko tienes que pasar las pruebas, los demás, descansen.

Tendras que darle a una pelota en el mismo lugar al menos 30 veces.- dijo Inui apareciendo de la nada. Y con estos, dijo mostrandole unas pesas de manos y pies de al menos 6 kilos. Después correras 20 vueltas más y en cada una no te puedes demorar más

que 55 segundos. Y para terminar tendrás un partido conmigo - Finalizo Inui

Ehh... Bueno- Dijo tratando de recordar lo que habia oido.

Le dio al mismo lugar 45 veces, exactas, por el reves y el derecho, tenía un excelente revés. Solo paro porque estaba cansada por las pesas. Después corrio las 20 vueltas en 45 segundos cada una.

Bueno..creo que ahora me toca un partido contigo.- Dijo un poco cansada

Vaya, estas muy bien fisicamente- Dijo arreglandose los lentes.

Gracias- Dijo riendose.

Que buena es!- Le exijio aun más que a nosotros- Dijo Eiji impresionado. Todos estaban mirando lo buena que era.

Inui ganó ...6-5 5-6 6-4.

Casi me ganas, dijo con la respiracion entrecortada Inui, nunca había

estado tan cansado.

Si, creo que aun me falta mucho- Dijo ofreciendole la mano a Sadaharu que ya estaba en el piso.

Bueno, esto me sirvio mucho como informacion, creo que tienes que ...

- dijo susurrando en su cuaderno.

Kaoru lo miro un poco extrañada.

Bueno, pasaste las pruebas, las prácticas son todos los días despues de clases. - dijo Tezuka, Ya se pueden ir, la práctica terminó.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Que bonita te ves con uniforme Kaoru- Dijo Momo, ¿Dijo? Vaya, juraba

que lo había pensado.

No , yo no quise decir eso... lo... que - Tartamudeo Momo

Jajaja, no importa, gracias por decirme Kaoru, odio que me digan Miruko, y tu también te ves guapo con uniforme, momoshiro- Dijo Kaoru

Vaya, no pense que reaccionarias asi- Dijo Momo, Pero para esa

personalidad no tienes el nombre adecuado.

SHHHH! Que quieres decir? Pregunto Kaoru Kaidoh.

Que no la puedo llamar igual que tu! No puedo! - Dijo empezando a pelear.

Oigan , oigan, tranquilo Momo- Dijo sujetando a los dos.

Miren los otros ya se nos adelnataron, vamos- Dijo señalando el resto del equipo que ya iban al menos varios metros lejos de ellos.

Y...¿Dónde aprendiste a jugar tennis , Miruko?- Pregunto Fuji

... No me acuerdo- Dijo mirando al cielo.

No te acuerdas?- Pregunto Fuji intrigado.

Supongo que desde niña, desde que tengo memoria he jugado tenis- Dijo tratando de recordar.

Tus padres te enseñaron? Dijo Kawamura

No, no tengo padres, soy huerfana- Contesto

Todos la miraron, un poco con pena, y con mucha curiosidad por saber de donde venía.

Perdon, pero entonces ¿ con quien vives? - Dijo Kawamura

Con mi hermano, por suerte el ya tiene 24, el muy tonto trabaja todo

el día, yo he tratado de hacer trabajos pequeños como...repartir

diarios, embolver bolsas, cualquier cosa! Pero no quiere, dice que

una mocosa como yo no debe trabajar, que para eso esta el.

Un silencio incómodo se le formo a todo el equipo, ¿que podían decir, no sabían.

Jajaja, ¿porque se ponen asi? Eso ya paso, y yo estoy viviendo muy feliz , sobretodo ahora que la Profesora me dio la oportunidad de unirme al equipo - Dijo Kaoru dandose cuenta en que situacion estaban sus compañeros.

Aunque dijo eso, el resto del camino fue muy silencioso, uno a uno fueron llegando a sus casas y el grupo se iba achicando, hasta que solo quedaron Fuji y Kaoru.

Yo, lamento lo de tus padres Kaoru, si necesitas algo, solo llamame, ¿si?- Dijo Fuij viendo que ya llegaba a su casa.

Muchas gracias... eh... ¿como te digo? - Pregunto

Syusuke - Dijo riendose.

Ok, Gracias Syusuke - Dijo sonrojada.

Bueno esta es mi casa, adio...- Alcanzo a decir Fuji

Kaoru!- Dijo Yuuta entrando muy torpemente en la escena.

Cuanto tiempo! Porque no ibas a entrar? Tengo que contarte muchas cosas, el colegio esta muy aburrido sin ti amiga- Dijo abrazandola fuertemente.

Hola, Yuuta, es que ahora no puedo es muy tarde - Respondio

Ohh, pero si estas en Seigaku... te puedo ir a ver mañana, yo salgo temprano, esperame y ahi hablamos- Dijo tratando de convenserla.

Claro, yo tambien tengo que contarte Yuuta- Dijo sonriendo.

Bueno, hasta mañana- Se despidiron los hermanos Fuji.

Hasta mañana... Yuuta, no tienes idea de lo que te voy a contar - Dijo en un suspiro.

_**Ok, le cambie unas pequeñas cositas. Ojalá que este mejor y gracias a todas por los reviews!**_

_**Proximo Capitulo "La combersación con Yuuta"**_

_**Bye**_


End file.
